Bokutachi Kara Kimi e
by Xiao Demon
Summary: "Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—maksudku ini hanya kecelakaan," "BUNDAAAAA " "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, Sakura?" RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, alur cepat, italic untuk flashback**

* * *

**—**"_S-sasuke-kun… apa yang… kau… lakukan?" suara pilu menahan tangis itu keluar dari bibir mungil gadis bersurai mera**h **muda yang saat ini sedang memeluk tubuh polosnya dengan satu selembar selimut tebal. Mata sewarna batu _emerald_ itu perlahan terpejam disusul dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Mengisak—itu yang dilakukannya sekarang**.**_

_Terlihat pemuda berambut _raven_—bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai _boxer_ sebagai bawahan, menatap bersalah pada gadis—oh mungkin wanita—dihadapannya yang sedang terisak pelan._

"_Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—maksudku ini hanya kecelakaan," tercekat, susah payah Sasuke—pemuda berambut _raven_—mengeluarkan suaranya. Hatinya sesak melihat sahabat sedari kecilnya itu menangis pilu dihadapannya. Perlahan Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam rengkuhannya, menyalurkan rasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

_Salahkan dirinya yang semalam mabuk berat karena harus menyaksikan orang yang disukainya memeluk pria lain. Salah kan Sakura juga, kenapa tadi malem dia harus repot-repot membawa sahabatnya yang sedang mabuk itu ke dalam apartemennya? Hei—niat Sakura baik, bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Jadi siapa yang salah disini? Takdir?_

.

.

Dingin. Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya, matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi dingin yang menembus kulit hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Menghela nafas, Sasuke membuka matanya—menampilkan warna mata hitam oniksnya. Saat ini, bungsu dari dua Uchiha bersaudara itu sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak taman kota Konoha. _Weekend_ kali ini kenapa tidak mencoba untuk jalan-jalan sebentar? —begitu pikirnya.

Sasuke memandangi langit sore yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun salju. _Ah_, dia jadi ingat _seseorang_ yang dirindukannya beberapa tahun terakhir ini—yang biasanya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore seperti ini setiap kali akan turun salju. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak setiap kilatan bayangan seseorang itu muncul di kepalanya. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan tersirat dimata oniksnya. Andai dia bisa mengulang waktu…

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Sasuke melangkah ringan memasuki taman kota Konoha yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian, ada juga yang menunggu giliran membeli _ice_ _cream,_permen kapas, _hot dog_ atau apapun yang tersedia di beberapa stan disana, dan segelintir orang yang mungkin mempunyai niatan yang sama dengannya—menikmati indahnya sore.

Perlahan matanya melebar melihat orang yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini sangat dirindukannya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki besarnya menuju orang yang saat ini ingin sekali diregkuhnya.

"Sakura." Panggilan yang begitu dalam dan menekan itu membuat Sakura—yang saat ini menunggu giliran permen kapasnya reflek menoleh dan itu membuat mata hijau hutannya melebar melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya barusan.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke dengan cepat menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya, memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangan wanita berambut merah muda itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Mata hijaunya terbelalak, bahakan dia sampai menahan nafas saat Sasuke menyembunyikan kepalanya dilekukan lehernya. Menghirup dalam-dalam oroma tubuhnya dan menghembuskannya di daerah _sensitive_ itu.

"Sa-sasuke… -_kun_?"

"Jangan tinggalakan aku lagi, Sakura," ucap Sasuke parau. Makin lama pelukan Sasuke kian erat dan itu sangat menekan dadanya dengan dada Sakura hingga membuat wanita bersurai _pink _itu menahan sesak.

"Lepas," ucap Sakura sambil melepas paksa pelukan erat Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke datar namun tidak menutup kemungkinan dimata hijaunya tersirat kerinduan yang selama ini ditahannya. _Liquid_ bening sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya bersiap untuk tumpah.

.

.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara sejak mereka berdua tiba di salah satu _café_—tidak jauh dari taman kota Konoha. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke yang menatap _intens_ wajah kemerahan Sakura dihadapannya sedangkan Sakura sendiri memalingkan wajahnya—menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa kabar?" Sasuke membuka suara—mungkin tidak tahan dengan aksi diamnya Sakura sejak mereka sampai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, menatap sesaat wajah tegas dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baik. Kau sendiri?" disertai dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat matanya menyipit lucu. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dia merindukan senyum itu yang dulu sering menemani hari-harinya. "Lumayan," jawab Sasuke disertai senyuman tipis yang tak terlalu kentara.

Meskipun terasa aneh dengan jawaban Sasuke namun Sakura tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Dia menggumamkan kata "Oh" sembari mengangguk dan meminum cokelat panasnya yang hampir dingin.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Sakura? Aku mencarimu, aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke putus asa.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sakura menjawab, "Aku pindah ke Oto, Sasuke," Sakura tidak memperdulikan pernyataan rindu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke walau pun jauh didalam dasar hatinya dia merasa senang. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri merasakan hampa saat Sakura menyebutkan namanya. Kemana _suffix –kun _yang dulu sering wanita _pink _itu pakai di belakang namanya?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sasuke gusar. Sasuke hampir frustasi saat dia tidak menemui Sakura dimanapun, saat dia ingin memberitahu kabar bahagianya pada Sakura bahwa dia sudah jadian dengan Ino.

"Maaf," menundukkan kepala Sakura menjawab. Dia pergi dari Konoha—tepatnya dari kehidupan Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan. Dia hanya ingin melihat sahabat kecilnya yang diam-diam disukainya itu bahagia. Sakura hanya tidak ingin dia menjadi beban bagi Sasuke yang hanya mengaggapnya sahabat—tidak mencintainya.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau sudah kembali. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu, Sakura. Jangan pergi lagi." ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut dan sayu. Dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya hangat. Menenggelamkan tangan mungil Sakura dengan tangan besarnya.

Sakura kembali diam, hatinya menghangat sehangat tangannya yang kini berada didalam genggaman orang terkasihnya—**dulu**. Sakura rindu sentuhan ini, sentuhan yang dulu membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman. Tapi Sakura sadar ini salah, mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing. Sasuke mungkin saat ini masih bersama Ino, dan Sakura tidak mau terhanyut dalam perasaan sesak itu lagi.

"BUNDAAAAA~"

Panggilan cempreng itu menyadarkan Sakura dan buru-buru dilepaskan tangannya dari genggaman besar Sasuke. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak kecil ber_gender_ laki-laki tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, tidak lupa dengan senyum lebar dan mata bulat besar diwajahnya—lucu dan menggemaskan.

Bocah yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun itu berlari ke arah Sakura dan menubruk tubuh wanita sintal itu dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut ramping Sakura.

Sasuke tercekat melihat adegan didepannya. Bocah yang sekarang duduk dipangkuan Sakura itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Rambut _raven_, mata hitam oniksnya… mungkin kah?

.

—"_Sasuke-_kun_… aku… ngh…" Sakura menatap ragu Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di teras rumahnya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah Sasuke—lebih tepatnya di teras belakang rumah Sasuke._

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang tampaknya sangat cerah. Terlihat dari banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana._

"_Aku… itu…"_

"_Hn?" Sasuke menatap bingung Sakura yang saat ini sedang menatap ragu-ragu ke arahnya. Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu apa yang akan Sakura bicarakan sampai akhirnya dia bangkit dari tidurannya dan menatap Sakura serius._

"_Aku akan meminta Ino menjadi kekasihku besok. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya kepada Sakura dengan wajah yang lumayan cerah—untuk ukuran Sasuke—Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas ada setitik harapan dimata hitam itu._

_Sakura bisa merasakan dadanya sesak, nafasnya tercekat mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke._

"_Tapi… Sasuke-kun… bagaimana kalau aku—"_

"_Tidak akan, Sakura. Percaya lah, itu hanya kecelakaan, kita tidak sengaja melakukanny, Ingat?" dengan cepat Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura._

_Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, seketika matanya memanas. Dengan cepat dia alihkan padangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Menatap hampa langut malam yang begitu cerah—berbanding terbalik dengan suasananya saat ini._

.

Goyangan meja yang sedikit mengenai Sasuke membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap bocah dipangkuan Sakura itu _intens_.

"Ryou, jangan nakal," desis Sakura gemas. Dia mencubit kedua pipi tembem Ryou gemas. Ryou hanya bisa mengaduh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sekarang Ryou ke mobil duluan, nanti Bunda nyusul," ucap Sakura lembut sembari menurunkan Ryou dari pangkuannya.

Setelah turun dari pangkuan sang Bunda, Ryou menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan, rindu? Seketika Ryou menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di kursi seberang Sakura. Sasuke menatap Ryou dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke terus menatap Ryou sampai pada saat bocah itu berada tepat dihadapannya dan menarik-narik jaket mantel Sasuke—menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Sasuke membungkukkan badan dan seketika tangan mungil Ryou menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium lembut pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan nafas, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ada desiran aneh didalam dada Sasuke saat bibir Ryou menyentuh lembut pipi kirinya.

"Salam kenal, Paman," ucap Ryou dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Setelah itu Ryou berlari keluar dari _café_—menghampiri seorang pria berambut merah yang sepertinya akan memasuki _café_ itu—sebelum Ryou mencegatnya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan menggendong Ryou lalu mengacak rambut hitamnya pelan. Sekilas dia melihat ke dalam café sebelum melangkah meninggalkan _café_ itu bersama Ryou.

"Ryou… apa dia a—"

"Tidak!" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke sebelum pria _raven _itumenyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dia anakku, bukan anakmu." ucap Sakura tajam dan menekan. Matanya mulai memanas, segera dia berdiri dari duduknya, berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu namun seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Sakura—"

Seketika ucapan Sasuke berhenti saat Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. Menyentakkan lengan—Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan beton. "_Kemana perginya oksigen? Kenapa sesak sekali? Sakura... Ryou…"_

Sejak Sakura menghilang dari kehidupannya, Sasuke mulai sadar bahwa dia membutuhkan Sakura disampingnya. Bukan sebagai seorang sahabat melainkan sebagai orang yang terkasihi. Bahkan dia merasakan perasaan hampa saat bersama Ino. Menyesalkah kau, Uchiha?

.

.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara desau mobil yang melaju dengan tenang. Sakura menatap kosong jalanan dari dalam kaca mobil. Sejak kembalinya dari _café,_ Sakura bungkam. Terdengar orang menghela nafas dari kursi di sampingnya.

"Apa itu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya pria berambut merah, Sasori—suaminya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasori dan menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap Ryou yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Iya?" tanya Sasori lagi dengan nada lembut. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk lemah dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada jalan raya.

Sasori menepikan mobilnya. Dia menunduk—menyembunyukan wajahnya yang tertutup helaian merah. Sakura menatap Sasori heran, bibirnya terbuka sampai saat…

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, Sakura?" ucapan Sasori mengurungkan niat Sakura untuk bertanya.

"Kau dan Ryou tidak akan meninggalkanku kan setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Sasori menatap Sakura penuh harap.

"Aku bahkan sangat menyayanginya seperti anak kandungku sendiri," ucapnya lirih sembari mengelus lembut rambut hitam Ryou.

Air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi akhirnya tumpah. "Sasori-_kun_," ucap Sakura sembari menarik Sasori ke dalam rengkuhannya dan mengangguk disela isak tangisnya.

Sasori memejamkan matanya, menikamati kehangatan yang diberilan Sakura. "Aku menyayangi kalian. Sangat. Tetap lah bersamaku"

**- FIN -**

* * *

**A/N :**

**maaf kalau ceritanya ga jelas dan ga dapat feel ;_;**

**review dan concrit, please?**


End file.
